Sd Gundam:Legendary
by GundamCat
Summary: the gundam force venture to the sibling kingdom of Lacroa..to find a horror bad summary i know
1. lost kingdom

Disclaimer:"alas..I do not own SD Gundam Force..the scoundrels Bandai and Sunrise do ...

once again..im attempting this fic..lets see if i can keep it up...this time  
----------------------------------------

Lacroa..the emerald kingdom witch we are so familiar with, with its knight Gundams, and Summon Beast..home of Zero the winged knight...

but now there is one other land on the same world witch we are not familiar with, the kingdom of Vacroix ruled by the Lacroan king's brother..and was also proteted by its own Summon Beasts

Pegasus of the celestial skies

Leviathan of the roaring seas

Sphinx of the quaking earth

Chimera of the harsh winds

Cerberus of the changing times...

Since the DarkAxis invasion.. Vacroix was cut off from its brother kingdom..even after the evil forces was banished.  
-------

drip...

the tiny drop of water landed between the closed eyes of the already soaking wet girl lying on the marble floor..she opened her eyes..but was still met with darkness..the girl sat up..feeling the floor for any objects then finally stood up..where ever she was at..it was very dark..but she has been in darker...she put her arms infront of her as she stepped onward..after a few steps..her hand suddenly hit somthing..she felt it..it was hard..stone..her first thought..a poor victim of Bagu Bagu's,but..this was too smooth..it had a polished feeling to it..and also had swirling carvings into it..

it was a door..large double doors..the carvings were like the roots from a tree speading across it...but then the doors opened towards the girl..releasing a bright light form within it..suddenly the room was filled with a roar followed by more..the girl staggered back..not knowing what was infront of her and fell down..as the owner of the voice stepped out...then all went silent..

the girls breathing slowed down..as she felt the monster's breath breathing on her..like strong gust of winds..she stuck her arm out..and her hand instantly touched its nose..witch was right in level with hers...it lowered its head to her..she stood up and walked closer to it..her hands feeling the sides of it head..a metal feeling...but..around were its eyes were..was a cloth that stretched across both eyes, one hand strayed out..and touched another..head..the same on the other side..3 heads...

The girl instantly knew...as the other heads licked her hands and the middle one nuzzled its head against her chest...

-----------------

should i continue?...non SD Gundam fans..don't even answer..keep your flames to your self..as for fellow SD Gundam fans..go right ahead


	2. Alexandrite

Disclaimer:...sigh..do I have to every chapter"  
-------------------

inside the Gundamusai...everything was calm and peaceful...till

"BAKUNETSUMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Baku busted down the door..going face first on to the floor..but then shot back up and ran as fast as he could down the hallway, laughing manilcaly..Zero came flying out fast..but flew right into the wall..for he couldn't see while trying to wipe the green goo off his face...that had exploded from a present that Bakunetsumaru claimed to be a peace offering...foolish of him to trust the samurai..

The Knight presumed after him down the halls..seeing no sight of him..Zero paused for a moment fuming mad..then noticed the princess standing..but didn't notice her slight blushed face

"My princess, excuse me..but have you seen that foal Musha run cowardly by here?"

The princess..who was still bright red in the face just shook her head..

"Drats,no fear my lady..I won't let him get away with his childish pranks!"

He continues down the halls...after a few moments..Baku poked his head out...out from under the princesses dress...who's face was redder then his now..Baku called out and stood up..and laughed "HaHa..thought he could get me eh? haha." The princess just blinked as Baku continued to luagh..but just as Baku turned around..

"AHHA!!..there you are!!"

Baku turned his head around to see the knight Gundam flying in fast straight towards him..Baku's eyes bulged out as he let out a scream "Yikes!!" and began to run again...Zero..who was sounding like a jet at the moment he was going so fast..that when he flew by the princess her dress flew up...making a great Marilyn Monroe pose...

Zero shouted out threats as he chased the Musha..

"When I catch you!..I'm gonna hang you up by your ankles and carve you like meat and serve you with mash patatos and peas!!!"

they flew by Captain and Shute..Captain turned to the human boy

"Im hungry all of a sudden."

The boy leaned alittle away from him

Zero was just about to catch up with Baku..till the Musha turned left..but as zero did..he was met slammed faced into a door..Zero dropped on to the floor on his butt..head vibrating, he grabbed his own head to stop it..Baku peeked his head out and laughed

"What's the matter Zero, can't keep up? Haha!"

Zero growled "Only because of your hiding like a coward and slamming doors into ones face!"

Baku chuckled "hmm..thats what you say..but I personally think its becouse..."..he leaned closer a bit and whispered with a crackle voice.."..your getting fat.."

Zero gasped and turned red with anger..Zeros worst fear

Baku let out another laugh.."Oh come on..you know I'm just playing.."

Zero stood up and turned away from him with his..uh..well..face up in the air..how badly he wanted to jump and strangle him..but he would not bring himself down to that level

"I've had enough of this!"

Zero floated off..past Captain and Shute..who after Zero was out of sight..boith snapped their heads at Baku..with mean looks..a question mark pop above him "What?"

Back down on the solid ground of Neotopia..next to the lake..Zero marched back and forth mumbling loudly to himself "that no good son of..a..that grr what I'd give to errr!!..I just wanna ERRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

Zeros hands went into a claw like he was squeezing something between them and strangling somthing..then Zero stop "all right now..im not like him..I need to calm down..breath in..breath out...aaaaaaa...hooooooo..yes..there..thats better...ARG!!..that GRRRR"

he grabbed the nearest thinnest tree and strangled it..it sweatdrop..what did it do

"Why am I even still doing here!?..why can't me and the princess just go back to Lacroa!..i can't take much more of that..that..ERRRRRR"

"Sounds like someone has had a worse day then me."

Zero gasped..startled..and turned around..to find the owner of the voice

"Hi."

It was a girl..the same height as himself with long curled brownish blonde hair that was shoulder length and the sides were put in a small pony tail and hazel eyes..her clothes though..were not like those he had ever seen in Neotopia...her top was ivory color, low necked, sleeveless and folded over..covering her shoulders was a sort of small light grayish poncho that was cut in the front, it showed a small purple oval gem just below and between her collar bone...her bottom half..she wore tight white shorts that had a grayish flap in the front and back..her boots..laced up around the leg like Greece style.

the girl smiled at him "correct me if im wrong..but..judging from your accent..you must be from..Lacroa..yes?"

Zero was was suprized.."yes my lady..you yourself..you must not be from here.."

"hmm hmm..no..I'm from Vacroix"

Zero stood shocked..

"..Vacroix...we thought that kingdom was destroyed it has been so long since any word had come!"

"yeah..about that.."

Zero interrupted her

"Oh forgive me..Im Ze.."

"Zero the winged knight..Yes I know of you.."

"oh..well..may I ask of your name"

"Alexandrite..nothing afterwards"

"Im very pleased to met you..oh come..the princess is also here..Ill take you to her..she'll be thrill to know of her uncle's kingdom"

he goes to fly off..but then looks back to see her she had not turned around and she kept looking side to side..he flew back infront of her

"Its this way my lady..fallow me.."

"um..could you not fly..I can't hear you if your flying"

"Why not..its within the air.."

"well..one..I can't fly..and.."

"What's the matter?"..he leaned in closer.. "..Oh.."

Back in the Gundamusai..

Zero came in .. Shute ran up to him followed by Captain then Bakunetsumaru..who Zero tried to pretend wasn't there

"hey we was looking for you..huh?"

holding the nook of Zero arms was that girl..Zero went to introduce

"Shute,Captain..this is Alexandrite..from Vacroix"

She smiled "but you can just call me Alex if you wish."

"Vacroix..where that?"

Zero waved his hands infront of them.."No time to explain..I must take her to the Princess!"

before Alex could wave hello to them..her arm was yanked by the Gundam to fallow him

the 3 looked at each other questioning looks..till Baku spoke out "Why was that girl staring at my feet?"

he looks down and exams his feet while Shute just shook his head and rolled his eyes -------

end of chapter 2..Well..how is it so far..i know..her wardrobe was hard to descibe..it may sound icky..but try to imagine it the best way 


End file.
